nancydrewgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nancy Drew: Message in a Haunted Mansion
thumb|312px|link=Message in a Haunted Mansion is a first-person adventure computer game, based loosely on a book of the same name. The book is part of a popular mystery series, created in 1930 by Edward Stratemeyer. The heroine of the books, as well as the computer game, is named Nancy Drew. It takes place in San Francisco, California. The game was released in 2000 by Her Interactive. It is also the first Nancy Drew game that can be played in a handheld console. It is also one of the most critically acclaimed games, for its puzzles, storyline, and gameplay. Plot Nancy is helping Rose, a friend of Nancy's house keepe Hannahr, get settled into an old Victorian mansion in San Francisco that she is turning into a bed and breakfast. Strange accidents are slowing down the renovation, and Nancy is trying to figure out who, or wha, is trying to scare everyone away. Characters *'Rose Green' -- A friend of Hannah Gruen's who invited Nancy out to San Francisco to help her with some renovation work on her Victorian mansion. She plans to open a bed and breakfast with her friend and co-owner Abby. However, several accidents have caused her to worry about being able to open on time. She's invested her life savings into the place, but is she reconsidering this venture? If so, how far will she go to regain her money? Enough to destroy the mansion? *'Abby Sideris' -- A friend of Rose who helped her buy the mansion at auction. She is very spiritual and believes in ghosts. At one point in the game, she even holds a séance. She insists that the house is haunted and hopes to advertise as such. Could she be faking these hauntings to bring in guests? Is she also somehow involved in these so called accidents? *'Charlie Murphy' -- A young workman who is helping Rose with renovations. He is inexperienced and very uncomfortable when the accidents get brought up. He is found in the basement most of the time. *'Louis Chandler' -- A suave, middle-aged, antique dealer who runs Chandler Interiors and specializes in the Victorian Period. He works in the library and is helping Rose with choosing authentic decor. He claims to not know anything about the mansion, but is he lying? Could he be the one causing these accidents so he can have Rose sell the mansion to someone else? *'Hannah Gruen' -- The Drew's housekeeper who sent Nancy to the mansion to help her friend Rose. She can only be heard through the phone and is not a suspect. *'Bess Marvin and George Fayne'- Friends of Nancy. Like Hannah, they can only be heard through the phone and they aren't suspects. *'Emily Crandall' - A good friend of Nancy's who also appears in The Secret Of The Old Clock. *'Lizzie Applegate'- an actress from the 1880s. What is her connection to this place? Could she be a ghost, lurking the hallways??? Cast *[[Nancy Drew (character)|'Nancy Drew']] -- Lani Minella *'Rose Green' -- Janis Page *'Abby Sideris' -- Valerie Mosley *'Charlie Murphy' -- Scott Carty *'Louis Chandler' -- Brian Hargus *'Hannah Gruen' -- Maia McCarthy *'Emily Foxworth' -- Shannon Kipp *'Bess Marvin' -- Katie Denny *'George Fayne' -- Lindsay Newman Second Chances There are many ways of accidents in this game where the player has to use the second chance option. Some of them are: *Loosening the chandelier too much so that it falls and breaks. *Not putting out the fire in time. *Going through the secret passage without a lantern. *Spending too long going through Louis's briefcase and getting caught. *Telling Louis that you found "Gum Bo Fu" in a book instead of in a magazine. *Staying in Abby's room after 6 pm and getting caught. *Letting the culprit escape. Trivia *The jewelry box is the same jewelry box in the drawer under Camille's doll collection in ''Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon''. *This is the first game where Bess and George are on the same phone. *The magazine on Abby's desk in her bedroom is the same one from ''Stay Tuned for Danger'' and is the same one Lisa was holding in ''Treasure in the Royal Tower''. *After the player inserts the Phoenix’s eye into the phoenix, set your alarm clock for 4 am. Go to the attic and open the box next to the baby doll head *Do the above but, instead set the alarm clock for 3 pm. Go to the parlor and answer the phone. *In Louis's suitcase at the bottom is an article from ''Stay Tuned for Danger'' and it reads about Rick Arlen and how Nancy solved the case. *In Abby's room on her shelf right below the boom box is a panel with a lady on it, that is the exact one from the puzzle box in ''The Final Scene''.'' *This is the first game of the series to feature only "Junior Detective" and "Senior Detective" options. The "Master Detective" gameplay option is disbanded. *In ''Warnings at Waverly Academy, a book in the library is the same book in Abby's room. Category:Message in a Haunted Mansion Category:Games